


Fuck ya red eye little bitch

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: Not even god could save me at this point I'm so sorry,,,,,,okay maybe not





	1. Chapter 1

Sal Fisher:Sally Face  
Ashley Campbell:Ash  
Larry Johnson:Larry  
Todd Morrison:Todd  
Neil:Neil  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Todd:pls his just a bAbY

Ash:no he must DIE

Todd:NOOOOOOooooo!

Ash:it's happening wether or not you like it 

Todd:Ash my dearest friend unhand him right now or so help me!

Ash:as you wish!

Todd:NO!!

Ash:wait tODD OMG WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?

Neil:please tell me my boyfriend is ok

Ash:um no can do my good sir I believe I just killed mother

Larry:oh darn not mom

Sally Face:Ash how could you!?

Ash:I didn't mean to!?

Neil:what happened?

Ash:he found a small lizard or whatever but it had red eyes so I had to get rid of it and he didn't like it when I threw it into the river and jumped off the bridge into the water to save it

Neil:omfg I hate this 

Larry:ew red eyes good call but um

Sally Face:save mom

Todd:I am not your mom and Neil pls come pick me up I'm cold and need warmth :(

Neil:alright I'll be there in a few

Todd:thank you so much

Neil:yeah yeah love you

Todd:love you 2

Ash:GAY

Sally Face:GaY

Larry:gay

Todd:yeah no shit

Larry: :(

Sally Face:oh no you made our bf sad

Ash:how dare you make our bf sad

Todd:suffer  
Todd:(not really I'm sorry Larry)

Larry:it's fine

Neil:I'm here let's go I brought you favorite food from that wired place you like so much

Todd:fjstjarjbe BABE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I WOULD DIE FOR YOU BLESS YOUR BEAUTIFUL KIND HEART!!!!

Neil:mhm let's go

Todd:okay!

Larry:oh shit he really did that

Ash:I hope he knows what his done

Sally Face:????

Ash:he just basically told Todd the most cutest thing he can

Larry:and Todd replied cutely I love our gay parents

Ash:same

Sally Face:mhm


	2. Ew red eyes

Sal Fisher:Sally Face  
Ashley Campbell:Ash  
Larry Johnson:Larry  
Todd Morrison:Todd  
Neil:Neil  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Larry:Todd dude buddy we gotta kill him who shall not be named

Todd: what'd he do?

Larry:he made fun of Sally's mask

Todd:I have a baseball bat on me don't ask questions let's go fuck his shit up Larry

Larry:I won't ask questions if you don't ask questions about why I have a hockey stick

Todd:of course now let's go kick he who shall not be named ass :)

Larry:of course dude

Ash:what without me?

Neil:where even are they?

Sally Face:idk all I saw was both of them look at each get up and leave the class room

Neil:oh jeez

Ash:Surprising Todd's hits hurt like fuck but Larry omg he could and has broke a wall totally not on purpose or anything but you know

Sally Face:our bf's strong

Neil:yeah

Ash:mhm

Sally Face:I hope they'll be okay

Ash:oh they should be

Neil:if they aren't then they suffer from their decisions

Sally Face:I guess

Ash:baby they'll be fine it's Larry AND Todd with a baseball bat and a hockey stick!!

Sally Face:true

Neil:wonder how they got their hands on them

Larry:stolen murder

Todd:murder stolen

Neil:what??

Ash:omg

Sally Face:not this again


End file.
